


The Ties That Bind Us

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Getting Together, Red String of Fate, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7116769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For as long as she can remember, Yachi Hitoka has been able to see 'red strings' that connect people to their soulmates. Imagine her surprise that when she joins the volleyball club as a manager, she finds out her string connects directly to Kageyama Tobio. </p><p>And now to avoid being washed up and alone at forty, she must find a way to confess her fledgling feelings to him. But how?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ties That Bind Us

**Author's Note:**

> This was the only fic I managed to write for the Kageyama rare pair fest, but once my life is less hectic I intend to write hundreds more rare pairs, just... not for that fest, unfortunately.

Of all the people Kageyama-kun should share his red string with, Yachi knows she should be the _last_ person it connects to. Why does she deserve the end of Kageyama-kun’s string? Why isn’t Kageyama-kun _his_ soulmate? She glares at the ring finger of Hinata’s left hand, more specifically the string that’s tied around it, shooting off south.

“Hitoka-chan, what’s wrong?” Shimizu-senpai asks, noticing Yachi’s look. “Are you feeling sick?”

“Sorry, Shimizu-senpai?” Yachi jolts, her anxiety spiking. “What was that?”

“Are you alright? You were glaring at Hinata-kun. Did something happen?”

“N-no, nothing happened!” Yachi laughs shakily, waving away the concern. “I was just lost in my own little world, that’s all.”

Shimizu-senpai gives her a long, measured look, then accepts Yachi’s excuse with a hum. She pushes her glasses further up her nose, momentarily cradling her clipboard to her chest with her free arm. Why couldn’t Shimizu-senpai be her soulmate? Things would be a lot easier.

Yachi’s been cursed with the ability to see peoples’ red strings since the day she was born. To her knowledge, she’s the only one who can see them. She remembers the time she brought it up to the kids in one of her elementary school years (she’s forgotten which) only to have them laugh and call her a freak. From then on, she kept it to herself.

It used to be equally as frustrating when she saw two people whom are connected by the string blowing each other off and playing games. Yachi’s starting to understand why those people never got together immediately.

How can the two of them be fated soulmates? Kageyama-kun’s nice once you get to know the person he truly is beneath the scowl, but from Yachi’s point of view they don’t have anything in common; Kageyama-kun’s an athlete that’s bad at school. Yachi is amazing at school and horrendous at sport. What could they possibly have to bond over?

“Hitoka-chan, please help me carry the water bottles to the team,” says Shimizu-senpai. She already has her hands full of bottles.

“Oh, uh, yes!” Yachi races forward to collect the remaining bottles, berating herself internally for spacing out. “Coming, Shimizu-senpai!”

 

* * *

 

If Yachi knows one thing, it’s that she has to get closer to Kageyama-kun somehow. If they’re meant to be, she has to make the effort to get to know him better. Just because she doesn’t agree with the match doesn’t mean she should ignore it.

Thing is, she can’t discern a possible method of getting close to Kageyama-kun without other people being around; the volleyball club is full of other members and she doesn’t want to seem rude by only hanging around Kageyama-kun. When Kageyama-kun comes to their tutoring sessions, he’s always accompanied by Hinata, and she very well can’t tell Hinata he needs to leave for reasons she can’t give.

 _You could offer individual tutoring_ , she thinks. _Though you’d also have to offer it to Hinata as well, otherwise he’ll be upset that Kageyama-kun’s getting preferential treatment. It’s not that bad of an idea, because those two still need to do a lot of studying to keep on top of their schoolwork, and this’d mean they’d be less likely to stay behind to do catch-up tests instead of nearly missing out on important volleyball-related things…_

The more she thinks about it, the better the idea gets.

“I’ll do it!” she says out loud.

Sensei looks up from the book she was reading to the class, whom are all staring at Yachi like she’s grown a second head. “You’ll do what, Yachi?”

Yachi quakes in her chair, wanting to melt into a puddle on the floor and evaporate. “N-nothing, sensei! I-I-I’m sorry!”

“If you’re that excited, you can read the next passage.”

“Y-yes, sensei!”

 

* * *

 

Yachi confronts Hinata and Kageyama-kun after practice to tell them of her new plan. Whilst it’s plain to see how receptive to the idea of individual tutoring Hinata is, it’s much harder to gauge how Kageyama-kun feels about it.

“W-what do you think, Kageyama-kun?” she asks. “Do you like that idea?”

“If you think it’s best to tutor us one at a time, Yachi-san,” says Kageyama-kun respectfully and quietly, a stark contrast to Hinata’s excited shouting, “then I’m okay with it. But wouldn’t this eat up more of your time…?”

“No, no, I have a lot of free time!” Yachi assures him.

“Yeah!” Hinata pipes up. “She wouldn’t have suggested it if she didn’t have enough time! What are you, stupid?”

“What I’m more concerned about than Yachi-san’s time is her patience, having to deal with the likes of _you_.” Kageyama-kun hits Hinata over the back of the head. “Spending time alone with you would probably kill her.”

“And what’s that supposed to mean?!”

Yachi holds her hands up, placating. “Now, now … p-please don’t fight …”

They don’t take any notice of her.

“You’re as dumb as rocks, that’s what I mean!” Kageyama-kun shouts. “Your stupidity would probably fry her brain or something.”

“Like _you’re_ any better!”

“I got _sixty-four_ on a test you scored forty-two on.”

Hinata blushes bright red. “Sh-shut up, I was just having a bad day.”

“No, you’re just _dumb_.”

“Please stop fighting!” says Yachi, remembering what Shimizu-senpai said not too long ago about having to be firm and make herself heard, and despite her anxiety that’s exactly what she does. “If you’re going to fight, I won’t tutor either of you.”

Immediately, Hinata and Kageyama-kun stop fighting and turn to her, wearing twin expressions of horror.

“No, we’re sorry,” says Hinata quickly. “We won’t fight, so please don’t take back your offer to tutor us.” He nudges Kageyama-kun sharply in the side. “You say something too.”

Kageyama-kun glares down at him, rubbing his sore ribs.

“Say something!” Hinata insists.

“W-we’re sorry,” says Kageyama-kun in a low voice to Yachi, bowing. “Please don’t stop tutoring us.”

Yachi peers at them for a moment or two, then smiles warmly. “Okay, I won’t. But what days are good for you both to...”

 

* * *

 

Yachi finds out that Wednesday afternoons are good days for Hinata because there’s no practice after school and his parents aren’t busy that day, forcing him to take care of his little sister. Sundays are better for Kageyama-kun.

Although she’s certain she’ll have the time to tutor them in the afternoons on those particular days, she’s still going to run it by Okaasan first.

“Those boys again?” says Okaasan wearily. “You _do_ spend a lot of time around them.”

“They’re my friends,” says Yachi defensively. “Of course I’m going to spend time with them.” She realises she might’ve sounded rude and is quick to shoot Okaasan an apologetic look. “Is-is it okay?”

Okaasan sighs. “I suppose so. But don’t forget about your own studies; that’s just as important as helping those boys with their homework.”

“I won’t forget,” Yachi promises. “I’m already ahead on all my work.”

Okaasan hums disinterestedly. The conversation is over. She goes into her study to continue the work she’d brought home with her, leaving Yachi in the living room to stare at the television without taking in anything about the program; she’s too busy planning out what she’s going to do on Sunday when Kageyama-kun comes over.

The fact that she’s playing idly with the red string around her ring finger escapes her notice entirely.

 

* * *

 

The rest of the week passes in a flash, and Yachi’s finally recovered from her tutoring lesson with Hinata on the Wednesday by the time Sunday rolls around. Being around Hinata for long periods of time is equivalent to being stuck outside on a blistering hot day, trying to fight off sunstroke with flimsy protection and minimal water.

The one thing she can count on is that her tutoring lesson with Kageyama-kun won’t have such extreme side-effects.

Indeed, Kageyama-kun’s a very quiet person when someone (like Hinata or Tsukishima-kun) isn’t pushing his buttons. He copies out the notes she hands him without a word, then answers her schoolwork-related questions when she asks them (and then writes down the correct answer when he gets something wrong, so that he can study it later, following her suggestion).

It’s also kind of nice that he doesn’t feel the need to fill the silence with meaningless chatter like Hinata does. If he has nothing to say, then he won’t say anything.

That kind of thing does wonders to alleviate Yachi’s anxiety.

“Would you like a drink?” she asks finally. It’s been two hours since Kageyama-kun and she kicks herself for not offering him anything to drink sooner.

Kageyama-kun glances up at her, pen stilling in his hand. “Milk, please.”

“Okay.” Yachi gets up and goes to fetch him a glass of milk. “Would you like anything to eat as well? It’s past lunchtime.”

“Oh, um, no thank you,” says Kageyama-kun. “I’m fine.”

Yachi wonders if she should bring something out for them anyway, but decides against it. She trusts that Kageyama-kun will speak up if he’s hungry.

She’s a little embarrassed to note that she spends a lot of time staring at the red string that connects the two of them together. The way the string moves when Kageyama’s hand moves, swaying from side to side like it’s caught on a gentle breeze. She knows that it’s intangible; if she tries to touch it, she’ll feel nothing but her fingers touching, but she wants to try touching the string anyway. She doesn’t do so out of fear that Kageyama-kun will ask what she’s doing.

“Thank you for tutoring me today,” says Kageyama-kun not an hour later, after announcing he should be heading back home. He bows to Yachi, who is struck dumb from how polite he is when he’s not being egged on, despite the fact that it sounds like he’s really forcing the words out now that there’s no one to speak for him. “I really appreciate it.”

“Y-you’re welcome, Kageyama-kun,” says Yachi. “I’ll see you tomorrow at school.”

She stands on the front porch and waves to Kageyama-kun until he disappears down the street. As she steps inside and closes the door behind her, she thinks that maybe it’s not such a terrible thing after all that the two of them are soulmates.

 

* * *

 

Two months pass steadily, and the routine doesn’t change.

Yachi begins to look forward to her tutoring sessions with Kageyama-kun, although not much progress has been made in getting to know him a little more. She hasn’t found a reason to start asking him questions about himself, as it isn’t the reason why they’re there in the first place. Not to mention it might distract him from his work, and that’s the last thing she wants; Kageyama-kun’s grades are improving a lot. He even told her that his teacher held him back after class to gush about how much his grades have gone up, and that she’s proud he’s actually trying. Yachi will not jeopardise that.

But what’s she supposed to do, then? Outside of volleyball practice this is the only time they actually see each other. If only this stupid red string would tell her how she’s supposed to get close to her soulmate. Has anyone else ever had it this hard?

Actually, probably not; she is, after all, the only one who can see these stupid strings. For regular people, getting together just seems to happen on its own. They make it look easy. What’ll happen if she never gets close to Kageyama-kun?

Will she end up alone forever? Destined to walk the earth without a single person to love and cherish her like she deserves, she’ll wind up in some kind of dead-end job, unable to care about anything but the fact that she has a cold, lonely apartment to return home to.

Her boss will constantly tell her she’s good but she’s not trying hard enough, and she’ll be unable to care because the fog of loneliness shrouds her so completely his words barely make it through.

When she returns home all she’ll be able to cook is pot noodles because she’s too tired and lonely to bear cooking something better. Then she’ll go to sleep in an empty bed and wake up in an empty bed because nobody loves her.

What if—what if she becomes one of those sad, lonely thirty-year-olds who go to pubs and clubs to hook up with men who’ll leave her before morning comes? She’ll constantly think “he’s the one that’s gonna pick me up off my feet and support me, he’s the one that’s going to love me” only they never will.

She’ll be used and discarded, washed-up before she’s forty.

Yachi stands up so fast she knocks her desk chair back. Her flailing arms send her notebook and pencils flying to scatter across the floor.

“NO!” she screams, pulling on her hair almost hard enough to rip it from the roots. “I CAN’T LIVE A LIFE LIKE THAT! I HAVE TOO MUCH POTENTIAL!”

“Hitoka!” Okaasan shouts from the next room. “Stop yelling, I’m trying to work.”

That’s settled; tomorrow Yachi’s going to get Kageyama-kun to notice her even if it’s the last thing she does. Yachi Hitoka is not going to be a loveless, washed-up forty-year-old. Not on her watch.

 

* * *

 

“So, Kageyama-kun,” says Yachi, the following Sunday. “How about we go study somewhere else instead of here?”

Kageyama-kun lifts his head, eyes wide. “Somewhere else?”

“I f-feel like a change of scenery?” Damn it, her voice is doing that thing where it trembles when she’s nervous and makes everything sound like a question.

“B-but where do you wanna go instead?” he asks.

“There’s a coffee shop in town that I’ve always been meaning to go to, but never really had much time,” says Yachi. “How about there?”

Kageyama-kun sucks his lower lip between his teeth. “F-fine.”

They pack up their books and pens, slipping them inside a tote bag Yachi fished out from behind dozens of coats and scarves on the coatrack near the front door. It’s a ten-minute walk from Yachi’s place to the café in question. They’re silent the whole way.

She can’t help worrying about any tension that might arise from going somewhere completely out of their element. She and Kageyama-kun have only ever studied or ‘hung around’ (term used quite loosely) at either school or her house. Will things be different when they’re given a change of scenery?

To help alleviate her worries, she stares at the red string connecting them, which sways gently because of the way their hands swing when they walk. Somehow, it makes her feel a little more at ease.

The café is bustling but it’s not so packed that Yachi and Kageyama-kun can’t find an empty table. They’re near one of the huge, arched windows facing the street. Above the hum of a dozen voices chattering, they can hear the traffic on the streets clearly as the café doors are always open. Whenever someone walks past the window, their tiny shadow flits across the table of Yachi and Kageyama-kun’s booth.

Yachi orders a green tea and a chocolate muffin, and Kageyama-kun orders a hot chocolate and a slice of banana bread. They eat first, and then they pull out their notebooks and pens and start working.

Despite the different scenery, they work as they usually do; diligently and quietly. There’s none of the strange tension in the air that Yachi had been dreading.

“Yachi-san,” says Kageyama-kun, holding out the paper he’s been working on. “Sorry, but could you help me? I don’t understand this question.”

Yachi takes the paper and peers at the question Kageyama-kun’s pointing at. It takes her a few seconds to work out the formula he needs, and another ten minutes patiently explaining it to him a few times as he writes everything out.

As he writes, Yachi can’t help but stare at the top of his head as he bends down over the notebook, pen flying across the page. She’s starting to appreciate his diligence in a whole new light. He tries so hard at everything he does, it’s admirable.

“You’re an amazing person, Kageyama-kun,” she blurts out.

She slaps her hands over mouth and utters a little shriek. What in the world had she been thinking, saying something like that?!

He sits up ramrod straight, gaping at her. “W-what?”

There’s no way to pretend she hadn’t said anything because it’s clear he heard her. Not to mention it’d be rude and insulting to play off her words as no big deal. Besides, what if she accidentally hurt his feelings?

“I-I-I said you’re an amazing person!” she squeaks out.

His cheeks are redder than tomatoes—maybe even Hinata’s hair—and he can’t look her in the eye. Something outside the window catches his eye and he stares at it with almost ferocious determination.

“N-n-o I’m n-not!” he stammers. “Why w-would you—what m-makes y-you—n-no…”

“B-but you are!” she insists.

Are people staring at them? There are definitely people staring at them. But Yachi’s come this far and she can’t let a few gazes by complete strangers to rattle her. If she does, then she’s never going to be able to talk to Kageyama-kun again without getting embarrassed. She won’t let that happen.

“I admire the way you’re able to put everything into something,” she says. “Like volleyball, or when you’re studying with me, you’re able to give a hundred percent of your focus and determination to it. You—you won’t stop or give up, and you won’t give half of yourself, your passion, or your energy to it. You’ll give everything. That’s—that’s admirable in a person, Kageyama-kun.”

“You … you really think so?” he asks uncertain, voice barely over a mumble.

She nods her head vigorously. “It is.”

Kageyama-kun ducks his head shyly, biting the end of his pen. “Th-thanks.”

Yachi grins. “You’re welcome.”

Somehow, she thinks she’s made a lot of progress with just that one little speech alone.

 

* * *

 

“Did something happen between you and Kageyama?” Hinata asks during his Wednesday tutoring session with Yachi. He stops writing his notes, staring at her with open curiosity. “He acts different whenever you’re around.”

“He d-does?” Yachi asks. “How so? And keep writing, Hinata. We have a lot to cover.”

“Okay, okay.” He scribbles a few more lines, then asks again, “So, did something happen between you two?”

“Not really,” says Yachi, which is the truth. “We basically just study.”

“Yeah but he keeps looking at you when he thinks you won’t notice,” says Hinata. “I don’t think he realises anyone else knows he’s doing it.”

“Wh-what?” Yachi stammers, her face heating up. “What do you mean?”

“So did you give him a compliment or something? That’s one of the things that makes him warm up to people.”

“I—I said his ability to concentrate on volleyball and his studies was amazing. He never slacks off during our tutoring sessions. Although I think they’re more like study sessions than anything these days. Once he memorises things, he’s pretty much got it.”

Hinata gapes at her. “Are you saying I’m losing to Kageyama?”

“Wh-what? Losing?”

“That bastard’s probably getting ahead of me now! Damn him and his memory.” Hinata grabs Yachi’s notebook and pulls it closer, scribbling away as fast as he can, sacrificing legibility for speed. “But yeah, what you said would pretty much do it for him. I mean, he liked you before because you’re nice and you help us out a lot, but he really starts getting closer to people when he feels like they value him.”

“You … you know a lot about Kageyama-kun, Hinata,” says Yachi, shocked. “How do you know all this stuff?”

“I’m not good at things like school and stuff, but I can read people pretty well sometimes, especially when they’re my friends.” Hinata shrugs. “Kageyama and I spend a lot of time around each other, so it’s hard not to notice these things.”

 _Should I tell him what else I said?_ Yachi wonders nervous, hands fidgeting in her lap. _I suppose I should and all … maybe it’d help me get a grasp on the whole situation, if Hinata understands Kageyama-kun’s thought process and can help me understand him a little more._

“I also said …” Yachi swallows past a lump in her throat. “I also said he’s an amazing person.”

Hinata whistles lowly. “Yeah, you’ve definitely caught his attention now. Tell me, Yachi, do you like him? As in, more than a friend?”

“I don’t really know. I think I could, if I thought he’d feel the same. He’s not a bad guy.”

“You could do worse,” Hinata agrees.

“But how else do I get his attention?” Yachi squeezes her pen so hard it’s amazing it hasn’t yet broken. “What do I do to get him to see me in a different light?”

“I’m not sure you really have to _do_ anything anymore. You spend time with him, you complimented him, and he’s already a lot of paying attention to you. At this point I think you just have to be yourself. Kageyama will figure it out soon enough.”

“Thanks, Hinata,” says Yachi, smiling. “That makes me feel more at ease.”

Hinata beams. “No problem.”

If one thing can be said about Hinata, it’s that he may be oblivious to a lot of things, but not when it comes to his friends.

 

* * *

 

Armed with Hinata’s knowledge about Kageyama-kun, Yachi makes sure to keep an eye on him during their next volleyball practice. She also feels a slight tingle down her spine, and with a secretive glance, she confirms that Kageyama-kun is indeed watching her. He never seems to notice when he’s been caught out.

It’s like they’re standing on the opposite sides of a bridge, wondering if they should cross to the other side or meet each other in the middle, but neither has the confidence to take the initiative and make the first move.

Despite what Yachi wants—to get closer to Kageyama-kun—she’s terrified too. What kind of relationship does she want to have? A romantic relationship? A platonic relationship? What does she want from Kageyama-kun? Until she knows that, she doubts she’ll ever be the one to take initiative.

Leave it to Hinata, though, to insert himself into a situation and make the first move for everyone involved.

“Come sit over here with us, Yacchan!” he shouts, waving her over to where he sits with Kageyama-kun, gulping down some water.

Yachi’s supposed to be helping Shimizu-senpai clean up a bit, but with a “It’s fine, Hitoka-chan, I can handle this” Yachi’s officially out of excuses for why she absolutely cannot go over and sit next to Hinata and Kageyama-kun. Who is staring at her.

“Let’s play a game!” Hinata announces, once Yachi’s settled down.

He’s not quiet by any means and it attracts the attention of the rest of the team.

“Oh, a game?!” Tanaka-san shouts. He stomps his way over with his hands on his hips, leering down at them. “What kind of game?”

“It’s a ‘what I like about you’ game!” Hinata shouts. “You get a bottle and you spin it and you have to tell whoever it lands on what you like about them.”

 _He’s planning something_ , Yachi thinks, suspicious. _There’s no way he’s not planning something. Is this about what I told him the other day?_

“Ah,” says Sugawara-san. “So it’s a modified version of spin the bottle, substituting kissing for something much more …” He clicks his fingers, searching for the word.

“Innocent,” says Tsukishima-kun. “And childish.”

Hinata sticks his tongue out at him. “Nobody said you had to play.”

“Actually,” says Sawamura-san, “this sounds like a great team-bonding experience. It’s now officially mandatory for everyone to play.”

“I have important business I need to take care of,” says Shimizu-senpai. She pauses, then adds, “It’s for Takeda-sensei, and concerns the volleyball club.”

“Okay, then. Everyone but Shimizu has to play,” Sawamura-san amends. “Thanks for the hard work Shimizu.”

Shimizu-senpai nods, returns the sentiment, then leaves the gym—much to the despair of Tanaka-san and Nishinoya-san, who bemoan the fact that they can’t tell her exactly what they like about her. Everyone ignores them.

“So how do we decide who spins the bottle first?” asks Yamaguchi-kun, once everyone has settled in a circle around Hinata’s empty water bottle.

“Hinata was the one who suggested it,” says Tsukishima-kun. “He should be the one who starts off the game.”

“Fine,” says Hinata, shrugging. “I don’t mind.”

When he spins the bottle, it takes a few seconds for it to slow and come to a stop, pointing at Tanaka-san.

“Hinata!”

“Tanaka-san!”

“If you’re both going to keep yelling, you can do twenty laps around the gym as punishment.”

“S-sorry, Dai-san.”

“Sorry, captain!”

After Hinata tells Tanaka-san what he likes about him (“Your battle cries are SO COOL, Tanaka-san!” – “Wa-ha-ha, I know, right?!”) it’s Tanaka-san turn to spin the bottle. It lands on Sawamura-san, who spins and gets Kinoshita-san, who spins and gets Hinata.

It’s interesting to hear the round of compliments that goes through the group each time the bottle stops on someone. She doesn’t mind that it hasn’t stopped on her at all so far in the game. It’d be rather embarrassing to hear people complimenting her.

Quite suddenly, the bottle lands on her. Tsukishima-kun had spun the bottle.

“I like that you’re very smart,” he says bluntly. “It’s a refreshing change.”

There’s a pause.

“That’s it?” Hinata asks in disbelief. “That’s all you like about her?”

Tsukishima-kun shoots him a flat look. “I was under the impression we could only list one thing at a time,” he says. “So I said only one thing. For someone who created this game, you’re not too fond of sticking to your own rules.”

Yachi smiles warmly. “Thank you very much, Tsukishima-kun.”

He inclines his head. “You’re welcome.”

“Yacchan, it’s your turn to spin the bottle,” says Hinata.

All of a sudden she’s overcome by a rush of anxiety. Oh god, what if she gets Kageyama-kun? What exactly is she supposed to tell him? No, no she won’t get Kageyama-kun. The chances of that happening—she spins the bottle, and it slowly comes to a stop on Kageyama-kun, who is staring at her with wide eyes—are completely plausible, apparently.

Why is it that the one place she doesn’t want the bottle to stop is the one time it actually happens? Now what is she supposed to do? Is she cursed? Does someone hate her enough to curse her?

“Yacchan, you have to say something,” says Hinata.

“Is she okay?” asks Sugawara-san, concerned. “She’s as white as a sheet!”

“Y-you don’t have to say anything if—if you don’t want to,” says Kageyama-kun awkwardly, and reaches out to spin the bottle. If she’s not mistaken, there’s a dull, disappointed look in his eye. She’s upset him. “It’s … it’s fine.”

“What do you know, not even the nicest person on our team has something good to say about you,” says Tsukishima-kun snidely. “That must _hurt_.”

“Shut up, Tsukishima,” says Kageyama-kun without heat.

“I-I-I like you!” Yachi squeaks.

Kageyama-kun pauses, fingers still wrapped around the bottle. “What?”

“I r-really l-like you, Kageyama-kun!” Yachi hears several startled gasps but she can’t bring herself to look anywhere else but Kageyama-kun, who’s cheeks are growing steadily red. “L-like a lot!”

“A-a lot?” he stammers.

“That’s why—that’s why I can’t just pick one thing.” She swallows thickly. “I—I like all of you, K-Kageyama-kun!”

The silence that follows her words rings in her ears. Everyone is gaping at her like stunned fish. Kageyama-kun works his mouth open and closed several times, but no sound escapes.

Realising what she’s done, Yachi squeaks and scampers across the gym before she can properly get her feet under her, then runs outside into the cool night air. What in the world came over her? She just confessed in front of everyone! She’ll never be able to face any of them ever again! And what must Kageyama-kun think of her now?

“Yachi-san!” Kageyama-kun shouts, running after her. “Yachi-san, please stop running. Where are you going?”

She doesn’t know where she’s going—it’s too dark for her to see clearly—but she has to put distance between her, that gym, and Kageyama-kun.

A hand grabs her wrist, tugging her to a halt.

“Please stop running,” pants Kageyama-kun. “It’s okay.”

“It’s n-not okay,” Yachi chokes. She realises that she’s crying, tears streaming down her cheeks unchecked. “I made a fool of myself back there.”

“No, no you didn’t,” Kageyama-kun disagrees. “I promise you didn’t.”

“And—and you’re gonna take pity on me from now on,” Yachi sobs. “Th-then you’re not gonna want to me by friend anymore. And things’ll be awkward for Hinata because he has to play mediator. I-I ruined _everything_!”

“You didn’t ruin anything, Yachi-san, because you made me …” He blows out a huge breath. “You made me r-really happy.”

“W-what?”

“I … I feel the same way about you, Yachi-san. I just—I didn’t know how to tell you.”

Yachi gapes up at him, then down at the hand that grasps her arm. The red string that tied around his ring finger swirls over his hand and then down around her arm like a chain she never wants to break free from, until it connects to her own finger. No matter what, they’re connected. Always connected.

“Y-you mean it?” she whispers. “You l-like me t-too?”

Kageyama-kun swallows convulsively, then nods. “I-I do.”

She pulls his hand from her arm—noticing his crestfallen expression as she does—then threads their fingers together. She holds his hand so tight she wonders if she might accidentally break bones, but she never wants to let go.

“That … I’m so happy, Kageyama-kun,” she says. “I—I thought I was the only one. I’ve liked you for a long time.”

“Me too,” mumbles Kageyama-kun. “Yachi-san, may I—may I kiss you?”

Heat crawls up Yachi’s neck. She nods anyway, despite her apprehension (what if she’s not a good kisser? She’s never kissed anyone else before), but her concerns are quickly forced from her mind as Kageyama-kun gently brushes a strand of hair from her face with his index finger, tucking it behind her ear, then bends down and presses a kiss to her lips.

It’s very chaste, very innocent, as far as kisses go. Just a press of lips in a kiss that lasts only seconds, but to Yachi it feels like a lifetime.

There’s a popping sensation in her ears that startles her out of the kiss. She pulls back, blinking dumbly up at Kageyama-kun, who wears a similar expression of shock—but hers is for an entirely different reason.

She cannot see the thread connecting her and Kageyama-kun anymore; it’s gone, disappeared like it never existed in the first place. There’s empty air where the string should be.

 _Did it … Was it only there so that I’d know Kageyama-kun and I were meant to be?_ she wonders. _Could I only see it because it was the only thing that would’ve ever given me the courage to pursue Kageyama-kun in the first place?_

“Was that—was that good?” Kageyama-kun asks nervously.

Yachi nods, grinning. “Very good.”

Whatever the reason it might be that the string disappeared, she discovers that she doesn’t care anymore. She’s got what she wanted.

“Let’s go back inside,” she says. When Kageyama-kun tries to pull his hand back, she holds on tighter. She wants everyone to see, and know, that the two of them are together. “You don’t mind, do you?”

“No,” says Kageyama-kun immediately. “I just thought you might, that’s all.”

“For the first time in my life, I couldn’t care less about what anyone else thinks,” says Yachi, and she means it.

When they walk back into the gym, their assaulted by the cheers of the rest of the team, who all (sans Tsukishima-kun) race forward to congratulate the two of them. Yachi notices she can’t see the red strings tied around their fingers either. Her strange ability has finally been put to rest.

Through it all, she holds Kageyama-kun’s hand and grins until she thinks her cheeks might crack. And she’s happier than she’s ever been in her life.


End file.
